


A Second “First Meeting”

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kind of angsty, M/M, ayakane - Freeform, its sasaki but then sasaki is kaneki so ? ??, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise goes for his monthly grocery shopping. There, he comes across someone who sends his heart thumping like mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second “First Meeting”

**Author's Note:**

> the whole sasaki-meets-someone-from-his-unknown-past is too good to not write about but i guess this is a bit somewhat different from how i usually write?? i think?? it got pretty sentimental towards the end there but yo ooo o ooo

"Mmm… This looks good too. No, wait, this brand is cheaper…"

In a typical month-to-month situation where Haise does grocery shopping, the man is met with just one tiny problem.

_Money._

Being responsible for the Quinxs naturally included covering for their living expenses — or more specifically, Saiko’s expenses. For some reason, she’s spent twice the amount she did on sweets in the past month, which was way past Haise’s calculations. As such, he’d got to make do with whatever little amount he’s left until the CCG gave him his next paycheck.

At the mere thought of more bills soon to come, Haise felt like grabbing boxes of Panadol. Instead, he sighed and reached for the cheapest brand of coffee. It wouldn’t taste good, but it’d have to do…

“…?!” The moment Haise’s hands reached for the last bottle of the cheapest, plus on discount coffee powder likely in the whole of the large supermarket, another covered over his.

Haise stilled for a long moment but the other party made no notion suggesting the removal of his hand. Puzzled, he turned his head to have a good luck at his ‘competitor’.  _A teenager...?_  He was fit for his age.  _Actually, what is his age?_  Seventeen? Eighteen at most? Yet his eyes carried the sorrow of a dozen men. 

And those very eyes that were fixated on Haise seemed to suck him in — they were filled with so much sorrow, regrets, and was that nostalgia he sensed?

If one had to describe the boy, he definitely wasn’t the type of guy you’d expect to see in a corner of the supermarket grabbing for the final bottle of cheap coffee powder. Ah, though Haise could say the same for himself.

“U-Um…? Did you want this? It’s fine, y-you can have it…” He tried for a friendly smile, but when the boy’s expression betrayed no emotion, it melted away awkwardly. 

“...”

_........._

“Excuse me… Won’t you please let go of my hand…?” At some point, the boy had wrapped his fingers tightly around Haise’s palm so that he was holding it, as though it was something dear to him. Strangely enough, the boy’s fingers were trembling. Yet at the same time, they were warm and, in fact, comforting. It made Haise want to return the action, to reassure the trembling fingers which clung onto him.

_Why?_

But just as Haise was about to throw himself into yet another one of his infamous daydreams, the boy finally seemed to realise what he’d done and snatched back his hand in a frenzy. His gaze shifted to the shelves, no longer meeting Haise’s eyes. Not even once.

“Sorry about that. You shouldn’t buy cheap coffee like this; it leaves a bad aftertaste. You should know better than me.” He reached into a bag he seemed to have been carrying around with him, and held out an expensive brand of coffee powder even Haise recognised. The man took it, confused.

“Take this instead. Don’t worry; I’ve already paid for that.”

Then, as curtly as he appeared before Haise, the boy left him in a daze, mumbling something along the lines of ‘Ah, it might be raining soon’.

“‘You should know better than me’, he said…”  _What had that meant? Could he possibly…?_

Haise wasn’t sure. He didn’t have any proof, or leads at that. But somehow his gut told him so. That he couldn’t just let that boy go. He rushed to the counter, his basket much more empty than it should’ve been, paid for whatever was in it, and rushed out of the supermarket.

“—! Hey! Wait up!” With two bags, one in each hand, Haise somehow managed to catch up with the boy who had his back to him. He was easy to spot with purple hair, after all.

“...Could you possibly know who I am... --- no, who I  _was_?”

Silence. Haise felt the atmosphere tense, and he gulped. “--We... were acquaintances at best, I suppose.”

 _At best?_ Then he gasped.  _So he did know me!_ Haise opened his mouth to ask more then stopped himself.  _Do I really want to know...?_ An image of the ‘past him’ who haunts him nearly every night made Haise bite down on his lip. What if that’s how he was before he was Sasaki Haise?

“So you’ve been brainwashed, huh.”

When Haise looked up, the boy had  _that_ expression again. Why did it hurt him so much to see that expression?

“...Wait no, knowing you, that’s definitely possible.” He sighed. “That’s why we haven’t been able to find you for so long, huh...”

 _We?_ With each sentence the boy spoke it only made Haise more confused.

“You don’t remember me, huh...” 

“Pardon?”

“Hey, are you happy now?”

“!” Haise was caught off guard. He didn’t know how to respond.  _Was_ he happy?

“...I --”

“Oiiiiii! Sassssssaaaan!” It was Shirazu’s voice, getting closer by the second.

“If I do this, will you remember me?” In a blink of an eye, the boy was in front of Haise, and gave him the slightest of a peck on the cheek. When he leaned back, Haise had the hallucination that his eyes were that of a ghoul. It was definitely a hallucination, because the next second, he was just a boy from his past again. 

“... _Baka_ neki.”

A boy who made his heart thump like mad. 

A tap on the shoulder made Haise turn and there Shirazu was, all smiles. “Sassan, you took so long I came out to find you!”

“Eh? Ah, oh, right.” When he turned back, the boy was already gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i think ill write fluff next time orz


End file.
